Criminal Minds: Learn from your mistakes
by Harri B
Summary: REVISED! Jason Gideon's son,daughter in law and 2 grandson's have been brutually murdered. Now the team must go to Maine to solve the case and to try and protect Jessica Gideon, but are they to late when she goes missing and they have no leads?
1. The Phonecall

Criminal Minds: The phonecall

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Livingtv and all the people who created it. Ethan Hunter and Jessica Gideon belong to me unless acknowledged.

AN: This is my first Criminal Minds story, please read and review! I also need a beta reader, just email me if you want to help me.

Even though I live in the U.K. I've just heard the dreadful news about Virginia Tech, my thoughts are with the victims and the families, god bless you all.

JJ, Emily, Derek, Gideon, Hotchner, Reid and Garcia were all sitting around talking about what they were going to do during their time off when the door opened and the newest recruit of the BAU Ethan Hunter walked in "I got the coffee" he said

"Excellent said JJ you went to Starbucks"

"I hate FBI coffee" said Garcia

"Me to" said Emily "You think the hours that we put in we could at least have decent coffee"

"I agree" said Derek "This coffee is so nice"

The door opened and a agent walked in "Excuse me Agent Gideon?"

"Yes Matt?" asked Gideon

"There is a call from the sheriff of Jacksonville, Maine" said Matt

"Excuse me a second" said Jason "Tell him I'll be in my office"

"Yes sir" said Matt.

Half an hour later everyone was still talking "I can't believe how big Jack is getting" said JJ looking at the photo

"He really looks like you" said Derek

"Most children have certain charactertics from their parents" said Reid smiling

"We know genuis" said Garcia laughing the door opened and Gideon walked in, "Are you o.k?" asked Garcia "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Jason?" asked Hotchner

"I have to leave" said Jason grimly

"What?" asked Emily

"Why?" asked Reid

"It's my family my son Stephen, his wife Lucy and my 2 grandsons Jake and Luke were found brutually murdered this morning"

JJ put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my" said Reid

"Do they know who did it?" asked Ethan

"No" said Gideon

"What about your granddaughter?" asked Hotchner

"She was sleeping at her friend's house last night, she discovered them this morning, I have to go"

Gideon started to throw things in a bag, when a hand rested on his shoulder, he looked up to see Hotchner

"Not alone said Hotchner were all a team. Were all going were going to find out who did this to your family Jason"

"Thank you" said Gideon

"Let's get going" said Hotchner.


	2. Airplane Discussions

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS, Living tv and all the people who created it. Ethan Hunter and Jessica Gideon belong to me unless acknowledged.

A\N: I am so sorry I have taken so long to update, my muse decided to take an overdue vacation, but i'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like! Many thanks to the people who have reviewed and many thanks to my beta she rocks!

_FBI Plane, Somewhere above New Jersery_

It was extremely tense aboard the BAU plane as JJ handed Reid an envelope "Thanks" he said taking the file. Ethan poured coffee into the cups "Hey" said Morgan joining him

"How's he coping?" asked Ethan indicating at Gideon, who was staring out of the small window

"Not well, but you can't blame him. He's just lost his son, his daughter-in-law and his two grandsons".

"Have you ever meet Gideon's family?"

"No" said Morgan yawning. "Let me give you a hand" he said taking some of the coffee and handing it to different members of the team. Hotchner took two cups and sat by Jason along with Morgan and the other members of the BAU team.

"Jason" said Hotchner pushing the cup of coffee toward him

Gideon looked up. "Thanks," he said.

"Jason, we need to talk about what the Sheriff said to you."

"He told me at 7.46 am, 911 received a hysterical phone call from my granddaughter. She said that there was blood; she couldn't wake them. The operator asked her if she had performed CPR and she said yes and they wouldn't wake up. The police arrived on the scene along with the paramedics," he gulped. "Stephen, Lucy and Luke were dead. Jake was alive, but died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital."

"Gideon man, I'm sorry," said Morgan

Gideon pulled out his wallet and took 2 pictures out. "This is my son Stephen, my daughter-in-law Lucy and my 2 grandsons, Jake and Luke"

"I can see the resemblance" said Emily.

"Where's your granddaughter?" asked Ethan.

"Jessica is camera shy," explained Gideon. He showed everyone the photo of a teenage girl. "This is Jess. This is her school photo"

"How old is she?" asked JJ.

"Eighteen, she's in her last year of high school, she's amazing," he said smiling

"Jason, when we land we'll go straight to the Sheriff and we will solve this case," said Hotchner.

"Thank you," said Gideon.

A\N: Here is a preview of chapter 3 of Criminal Minds: Learn from your mistakes

"You killed them didn't you?"

"I DID NOT KILL MY FAMILY!"

The door swung open. "Tom, enough!" said the Sheriff. "Get out" Tom walked out and the sheriff sat down.

"Jess, sweetie, do you know anyone who would have done this?"

"No," said Jess crying.

The door creaked open and Sara stood stood there "Sir, they have arrived"

He stood up. "Thanks Sara, Can you keep an eye on her?"

"Of course." The sheriff walked out.

Jess wiped some tears rolling down her face with her hand.

"Here you go," said Sara handing her the box of tissues.

Jess took the tissues "Thanks."

A\N: I hope you like!


	3. Meet Jess Gideon

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS, Living TV and all the people who created it. Ethan Hunter and Jessica Gideon belong to me unless acknowledged.

A\N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta! At the end of this chapter, is the preview of chapter 4.

_Jacksonville, Maine, United States of America _

The rain was falling down hard in Jacksonville, Maine. A young girl sat in a police interview room, crying. A police officer sat in front of her. He sighed, stood up and began to speak. "You killed them."The girl sobbed more while shaking their head. "I know you did."

"I didn't" sobbed the girl

"You killed them. Didn't you, Jessica?"

Jess's eyes burned into his. "I DID NOT KILL MY FAMILY!" The door swung open. "Tom, enough!" said the Sheriff. "Get out." Tom walked out and the sheriff sat down. "Jess, sweetie, do you know anyone who would have done this?"

"No," said Jess crying.

The door creaked open and Sara stood there. "Sir, they have arrived."

He stood up. "Thanks Sara, Can you keep an eye on her?"

"Of course." The sheriff walked out.

Jess used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears rolling down her face.

"Here you go," said Sara handing her the box of tissues.

Jess took the tissues. "Thanks."

_Sheriff's office._

The sheriff walked into the main office to find the members of the BAU standing there "Hi, I'm Sheriff Jon Jackson."

"Hello. I'm Agent Hotchner; these are agents Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, Hunter, Jareau and Gideon."

"I'm Jason Gideon, Jessica's grandfather." said Gideon stepping forward.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." said the Sheriff

"May I see her?" asked Gideon.

"Of course, she's in the interview room."

"Is there somewhere my team can set up?" asked Hotchner.

"Yeah" said the Sheriff. "Jane, can you show the FBI where to set up?"

"Of course sir, follow me," she said walking off followed by Reid, Morgan, Ethan, Emily and JJ.

"This way," said the Sheriff walking off followed by Gideon and Hotchner

_Interview room_

The door opened and the sheriff walked in with Jason and Hotchner. He nodded at Sara who walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Jessica, the FBI are here."

Jessica didn't look up. She was still sobbing into her lap.

Gideon's heart broke at the sight of his granddaughter "Lighting" he said quietly

Jessica slowly looked up "Granddad?"

Gideon began to walk over to his granddaughter, she slowly stood up and went into Gideon's open arms he close his arms around his granddaughter "It's o.k.," he said in a soothing voice "I'm here now, it's o.k."

Jessica sobbed into Gideon's chest.

_25 minutes later_

Jessica had finally stopped crying, Hotchner eyed Gideon and Gideon nodded. "Jess, sweetheart. This is a close friend of mine... "

"-SA Aaron Hotchner" said Jessica.

"How did you know that?" asked Gideon with astonishment.

"You always talk about them in your emails and you sent me a photo of you with the team." She looked at Hotchner and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Special Agent Hotchner."

Hotchner stepped forward and took Jessica hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you to Jessica. Your grandfather always talks about you. You can call me Hotchner, Hotch or Aaron."

"You can call me Jess. Jessica is so formal."

"Jess," said the sheriff, "The FBI need you to tell them what happened, so they can catch the people that did this to your family."

"Take your time." said Gideon.

They all sat down. "I was sleeping at Amy's house last night. We were working on our science project. This morning I walked into my house and knew something was wrong straight away.

"How?" asked the Sheriff.

"My parents are always up and so are my brothers. Jake is popular, he's a jock and is constantly on the phone. Luke is always blasting music or playing computer games, so it's always busy in our house, but it was quiet."

"Go on" said Hotchner.

"I walked further in and saw the curtains closed. When the first person to wake get ups, they open them. I opened them and thought maybe there had been a power cut in the night. I went upstairs and opened my parents' door first." She began to sob. "There was so much blood. I rushed into Luke and Jake's room and there was so much blood." she sobbed hysterically. "I tried to wake them. I did, I did try to make them wake up, but they wouldn't, I tried."

"It's okay Jess" said the Sheriff "Were going to find out who did this."

_FBI Temporary Office, Jacksonville Sheriff Department._

JJ, Reid, Morgan, Emily and Ethan were all talking and looking at the case file when they heard a loud noise. "We want to see her now! Shouted one of the guys. The BAU walked over to the 15 boys and the group of girls standing there.

"Can we help you?" asked Morgan.

"We want to see Jessica Gideon now!" said one of the boys.

"Were sorry we can't let you see her" said Ethan.

"Is it true?" sobbed one of the girls, "That Mr. and Mrs. Gideon are dead and so are Luke and Jake?"

"They will be a press conference this afternoon" said JJ.

"I'm Amy, her best friend. Is she o.k.?" asked one of the girls.

"We are talking to her now." said Emily. "We will tell her you came to see her."

"Can you give her this?" asked Amy. "Tell her, I'm there if she needs to talk."

"O.K." said Emily taking the card.

They all walked out and the door opened an Hotchner, Gideon, Jess and the Sheriff walked out "Is everything o.k.?" asked Hotchner.

"Yeah" said Morgan he spotted Jess "You must be Jess I'm…"

"-Special Agent Derek Morgan, Special Agent Emily Prentiss, Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, Special Agent Ethan Hunter and Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, am I right?"

"Yeah" said Emily. "It's really nice to have finally met you Jessica."

"Jess." said Jessica.

"O.k." said Emily "Amy asked me to give this to you" she held out the card for Jessica.

"Thank you" said Jessica taking the card.

Hotchner began to speak. "Prentiss, Morgan go check out the house and talk to the neighbours," said Hotchner "JJ, let's get started on the press conference, Reid victimization."

"O.K." they all walked off.

"Gideon, take Jessica to the hotel." He turned to the Ethan. "You and I will go talk to the schools and the teachers."

"O.K." said Ethan.

They all walked off.

A\N: I hoped you like, I know it was short and here is the preview of chapter 4 of Criminal Minds:

That night Jessica Gideon had finally fell asleep. Gideon watched as his granddaughter slept. His heart bleed not for what they had lost, but for what she had seen. She will come through this, he thought. He will help her come through this. He stood up and gently closed the door behind him. He walked into the corridor and Hotchner stood there.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Hotchner.

"Yes," said Gideon, "I don't know for how long."

"Jason," said Hotchner quietly, "We need to talk."

A\N: O.K. Guys if you want Chapter 4 hit the review button!


	4. Visiting the crime scene

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS, Living tv and all the people who created it. Ethan Hunter and Jessica Gideon belong to me unless acknowledged.

A\N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta! Did you hear about Gideon not returning? Well good luck Mandy, I'll miss you but I can't wait to see the Season 3 premiere here in England. Anyway, at the end will be a preview of chapter 5.

_Hotel Mejika, Jacksonville, Maine_

That night Jessica Gideon finally fell asleep. Gideon watched as his granddaughter slept. His heart bled not for what they had lost but for what she had seen. "She will come through this," he thought. He will help her come through this. Gideon stood up and gently closed the door behind him. He walked into the corridor and Hotchner stood there.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Hotchner.

"Yes," said Gideon. "I don't know for how long."

"Jason," said Hotchner quietly, "We need to talk."

Gideon followed Hotchner into another room. "What's up Aaron?"

Hotchner's piercing eyes stared into Jason's. "I'm sorry I can't let you work on this case."

Gideon's equally piercing eyes bored into Hotch's, "Why the hell not?"

"This is your family. This case is personal."

"Hotchner, I wasn't close to my son," admitted Gideon. "I was hardly there for him. I need to help you. I need to do what I do best. I need to show them I care." It hurt to admit the truth of it, but Hotch had to know why staying on the case was more than just important to him.

Hotchner exhaled deeply. "O.K, you can help. If you get too involved, I will have to remove you."

"I understand," said Gideon.

"Good, because I need your help," admitted Hotchner.

"What with?"

"Tomorrow, I would like Jessica to come with us to the house and talk us through what happened." He said staring deeply into Gideons eyes.

_The next morning,_

The BAU team and Jess got out of the SUVs. The Sheriff walked over and spoke to Hotchner. "Are you sure she can do this?" he asked looking at Jess.

"I'm sure," said Hotchner "Did your people speak to the neighbours?"

"Yes, we did, a couple of them noticed a man rushing out of the house and jumping into a black van at 12.22 am."

"That coincides with the ME's time of death." inserted Reid

"Your right," said Hotchner, he turned to Jess "Are you ready to do this?" he asked

She looked at Gideon and nodded. They walked into the house.

"O.k Jess," Said Morgan "Can you talk us through what you did?"

Jess looked around. "I came in and knew something was wrong."

"How?" asked Reid

"The curtains were closed. My parents and brothers are early risers. That's how I knew something was wrong."

Morgan asked, "What did you do next?"

"I went upstairs." Said Jess, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to push the memories out of her head.

"O.K," said Hotchner "Let's head upstairs."

As they began their climb up the stairs, the tentativeness in Jessica's step made Emily move closer to the teenager for moral support.

Emily asked, "Jess? Can you tell us exactly where you found your family?"

"Yeah," said Jess her eyes filling up with water. "My mom and dad were in their beds. Luke was on the floor in his room and Jake was in his bed."

"Thank you," said Hotchner, "Let's spilt up and take different rooms."

Hotchner and Gideon walked into Stephen's and Lucy's room while Morgan and Emily took Luke's room. Reid, Ethan and the sheriff took Jake's room.

Gideon picked up a picture. "They were so happy."

"Jason," said Hotchner, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Aaron."

Emily rushed in. "Hotch, Gideon. We've found a computer."

Gideon and Jason followed Emily into Luke's room.

Morgan sighed. "I can't get into it, it's encrypted and password protected."

"I'll go get Jess and see if she knows the password." said Gideon walking out

Gideon walked into his granddaughter's room and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, crying into a massive Minnie Mouse teddy bear. He walked over to her.

"Sweetheart," He said sitting down next to her. "It's all o.k."

Jess hugged Gideon and sobbed. "I miss them so much."

"I know," Said Gideon hugging his granddaughter. "Sweetheart, we found a computer, it's password protected. Do you know the password?"

Five minutes later Gideon and Jess walked back into Luke's room. Everyone saw Jessica's red puffy eyes and felt a sadness for her.

"This is the laptop," said Ethan.

"That's weird," said Jess touching the mouse. "This is my dad's work laptop. It's never had a password before. I don't know what it is."

"Morgan, call Garcia. Get her on the next flight here." said Hotchner.

"Gotcha," said Morgan pulling out his cell phone and walking out.

"We'll head back," said Hotchner "See what we've got and begin building up the profile."

_Outside_

They walked outside.

"Thanks sweet thing," Said Morgan hanging up his cell phone "Garcia is on her way," he said putting his cell phone away.

"Who's Garcia?" asked the Sheriff.

"Our Audio/Visual Technician at Quantico." said Ethan

"Cool." said the Sheriff

Suddenly a car slowly drove past and 3 people began shooting.

"Get down gun!" shouted Morgan. Everyone dove to the ground. The FBI agents and the sheriff and his 2 men began shooting, but the car had already got away.

"Everyone o.k?" asked Hotchner

"Yes." Reid and the Sheriff said standing up.

"We're fine." said Gideon. He and Ethan helped Emily up.

"Hotch," said Morgan, he showed them Jessica's arm. "She was grazed by a bullet."

A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of the next chapter.

"Ohmigod." said Gideon staring at the screen

"Hey sweet mama," Said Morgan walking in. He looked at Garcia. "What's wrong?"

"Watch this." she said clicking a button.

Morgan stared in horror at the screen. He grabbed his cell phone and pressed a button. "Hotch, it's me. I'm with Garcia. The murders of Stephen, Lucy, Luke and Jake Gideon have been posted on the web."

A\N: I hope you all liked, please review!


	5. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS, Living TV and all the people who created it. Ethan Hunter and Jessica Gideon belong to me unless acknowledged.**

**A\N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta! I'm sorry I have taken so long to update! Anyway, at the end will be a preview of chapter 6, so I hope you enjoy.**

_Jacksonville, Maine._

Garcia sat in front of her laptop and stared in horror at the screen."Ohmigod," she said.

"Hey sweet mama," Morgan said walking in, he looked at Garcia. "What's wrong?"

"Watch this." she said clicking a button.

Morgan stared in horror at the screen. He grabbed his cell phone and pressed a button. "Hotch, it's me. I'm with Garcia. The murders of Stephen, Lucy, Luke and Jake Gideon have been posted on the web."

Five minutes later, the whole team had watched the video.

"Right," Hotch said taking control. "We need to move fast. JJ, we're going to have a press conference this afternoon, Garcia I want you to find out where this video comes from and who posted it, the rest of you we need to go over the evidence we have, Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the morgue and see if the M.D has found anything."

"Alright Hotch," Morgan said walking out with Prentiss.

Amy and Jess walked through the town square.

"So, how are you coping?" Amy asked carefully not trying to upset Jess.

"It's hard," Jess said wiping a tear.

"Don't cry Jess," Amy said hugging her. "Look, there is our favourite hot-dog stall, how about I go get us two hot dogs with mustard?" she asked.

"Alright," Jess said sitting down on the wall.

"Be right back," Amy said walking off.

A couple of minutes later, Amy heard a scream. She, the other people queuing and the hot dog seller turned around to see Jessica being bundled into a black van by two guys.

"Jessica!" Amy shouted just as the van pulled off. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled a number. "Hi, my friend has just been kidnapped."

**A\N: I know the chapter was short, I promise longer chapters from now on. Here is the preview of chapter 6.**

"Gideon!" Reid said rushing in.

Jason looked up. "Yes?" he asked wiping a tear.

"We're going to find her," Reid said.

"I hope so. What did you want?" Jason asked.

"We've found something," Reid said walking out followed by Jason.

**A\N: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
